


wrap me in plastic, like that lollipop of yours

by nochuu55



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oblivious Gon Freecs, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, but mostly just smut honestly, for obvious reasons, there's feelings if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochuu55/pseuds/nochuu55
Summary: Killua thought he knew Gon pretty well.He’d been his best friend for years, so by the time they’d reached high school and inevitably fallen in love, he thought he’d be able to gauge Gon’s reaction to about any situation.Apparently fucking not.OR, in which Killua finds out that Gon has an oral fixation, and it goes downhill from there.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 11
Kudos: 128





	wrap me in plastic, like that lollipop of yours

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty short, my apologies! i really just wanted to write some self-indulgence lol

Killua thought he knew Gon pretty well.  
He’d been his best friend for years, so by the time they’d reached high school and inevitably fallen in love, he thought he’d be able to gauge Gon’s reaction to about any situation.

  
Apparently fucking not.  


  
Little did Killua know, Gon had one hell of an oral fixation. Usually he paid no mind to the fact that Gon was always chewing or sucking on something, be it food, candy, the end of his pen or sometimes even his own fingers. Gon’s social standing very much made up for the strange habit, so if anyone noticed, they’d never mention it. Killua assumed it was just something he’d never grown out of, and didn’t really give much of a shit one way or the other. It was cute, even.  


  
Killua walked into his apartment to find Gon already sitting on his couch, a lollipop in his mouth as he played Animal Crossing on Killua’s Nintendo Switch. Killua came over and dropped onto the couch next to him, admiring his boyfriend’s face. Gon looked mildly annoyed at the game, but otherwise content, his eyebrows knit in that cute little way of his. Killua sighed loudly. Gon didn’t look up, but smiled and squeezed Killua’s hand. Killua glared at him. “Babe.”  
Gon hummed quizzically in response, eyes still trained on the screen. Killua huffed. _You wanna play that way? Fine. _  
He straddled his boyfriend’s lap, grabbing the Switch in one hand and Gon’s lollipop in the other. Gon looked up at him, indignant. “Hey, that’s mean,” he said, reaching for his candy. Killua smirked, holding it further out of reach.  
“And it’s mean to ignore someone when they want your attention.”  
Gon sighed. “Yes, yes, okay. What’s up, Killua?”  
His patient smile was back. Killua looked down at him, taking a few seconds to remember exactly what he’d wanted in the first place. As his mind blanked, he decided he’d just settle for some time with Gon before it came back to him.  
__

__  
He pressed two fingers against his own lips and placed them on Gon’s, a little indirect kiss that Killua wanted to tease him with. His plan promptly backfired, however, when Gon suddenly parted his lips, allowing Killua’s fingers to slip into his mouth. Killua’s face felt hot. Gon looked up at him innocently, as if this was just the normal fucking thing to do, and laved his tongue over his fingertips.  
__

__  
The sensation went straight to Killua’s dick. “Uh, Gon?” he said, his voice skyrocketing an octave. He cleared his throat. Gon hummed again, a hint of cheeky amusement in his tone. “Ah—nothing.” Killua muttered. Gon closed his eyes, suckling on the digits. Killua sighed, reveling in the feeling for a few more seconds, before gently pulling his hand away. Gon’s eyes opened again, eyebrows furrowing. “Ki—”  
Killua leaned down and kissed him before he could finish the word. His dick was now straining against his jeans, and from the feel of it, Gon was no less turned on. He slipped his tongue into Gon’s mouth, allowing Gon to suck on it, feeling him moan softly into it.  
__

__  
Killua pulled away, his hands traveling from Gon’s shoulders to his waist. He would have loved to sink his teeth into the golden skin at his boyfriend’s collar, marking it up. Visibly. But that’d have to wait for next time—Gon’s needy whining was making him almost painfully hard, and if he wasn’t freed in thirty seconds or less, there was going to be a fucking problem.  
__

__  
Gon looked just as agitated. Killua wasted no time in getting his pants off, watching his boyfriends mouth open slightly at the sight of his cock. “Do you want—”  
“Yes, God, yes, just—”  
Gon jerked forward and took the head of it into his mouth, moaning quietly as he sucked. “Wow, you’re good,” Killua praised, watching the scene with half-lidded eyes. “So good.”  
__

__  
Gon whined and pushed deeper, forcing a groan out of Killua. Killua’s hand quickly found the back of Gon’s head, encouraging him to keep going. “Good boy, good boy, oh, fuck…” Gon moaned louder at the praise, stilling himself and allowing his face to be fucked. Killua knew he was close, expletives falling from his lips, hips snapping forward, head thrown back. “Holy shit, Gon, you’re doing so well—hnnn, oh my God, Gon, _fuck… _”  
____

___  
Killua’s eyes darted back to Gon’s face right as he came, the sight adding more force to the release. Gon’s eyes were watery and glazed over, pleasure written all over his expression as cum filled his mouth. Killua pulled out, breathing hard, watching as Gon swallowed with no hesitation. As Killua came to his senses, he realized that Gon was still rock hard under his sweatpants, having not been touched. “Shit, baby, I’m sorry—hold on.” Gon’s breath audibly hitched at the nickname.  
___

___  
Killua dropped his hand to Gon’s waistband, swiftly tugging it down and exposing his flushed cock. It was dripping precum, the tip an angry red. Killua watched Gon’s expression as he slowly, gently dragged his nails from base to tip. Gon’s eyes widened and he shivered, a broken moan escaping his open mouth. With that, Killua closed his hand around it and started to pump it up and down. Gon _sobbed, _and Killua could feel himself beginning to get hard again. As he continued, he slipped a finger into his boyfriend’s little hole, fucking him slowly, before adding a second finger and searching for that little spot—there. Gon was screaming now, his words slurring so bad that Killua could barely make out his own name. It wasn’t long before Gon shuddered violently and came, mouth open in a silent cry, ropes of white painting his stomach. Killua smiled. “Alright, let’s get you cleaned up.”  
_____

___  
Gon nodded and mumbled something, too fucked out to articulate. Killua got up and disappeared into the bathroom, returning with a thing of wet wipes. “Ah—yes, good, there we go.” Gon started at the feeling of the cold wipe and whined as it gently rubbed over his sensitive cock. “Okay, let’s get you to bed.”___


End file.
